Book Collection
Book Collection is a bronze quest in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. In Bowerstone South, speak to Mr. Gout, the headmaster of the school, who will tell you that the school's library is in dire need of replenishment, and asks you to donate any books you may have to spare. In order to complete this quest, speak to the teacher when the school is open and give him any books you have. After each donation, there will be a short cutscene in which he reads the book to the children. Your reward will depend upon the number of books you donate and nature of your donations. The school is the building closest to the marital home available for purchase, in the southern most part of this region. Note, if he says he doesn't want the book (commonly the Book of Spells), then it means that you need a different book. It isn't a glitch, it's merely the message when you don't have a book he wants. Collect a book on the list that you haven't already donated to continue. Rewards After donating nine books, you'll receive a Wizard Hat. It will be Bright or Dark depending on which books were donated. ; Bright Wizard Hat : Give the teacher a number of 'good' books, of which there are 10. : The teacher will ask for these books before asking for the 'bad' books, making the Bright Wizard Hat much easier to get. : List of 'Good' books. * The Arena - Heroes' Guild Library * Creatures of Albion Book I - Heroes' Guild Library and Witchwood Stones Demon Door * Creatures of Albion Book II - Heroes' Guild Library * Creatures of Albion Book III - Heroes' Guild Library * Making Friends - Library Arcanum, Oakvale Shop, Bowerstone North Shop, stolen from a house in Oakvale and Hook Coast Shop * Jack of Blades - Maze's Quarters * The Dragons - Heroes' Guild Library * The Northern Wastes - Heroes' Guild Library * The Old Kingdom - Heroes' Guild Library * The Other Land - Heroes' Guild Library ; Dark Wizard Hat : Give the teacher a number of 'bad' books, of which there are 15. : If you are aiming to obtain the Dark Wizard Hat, it is strongly recommended that you get these books before picking up any others. : List of 'Bad' books; * A Love Story - Heroes' Guild Bedroom and Witchwood Stones Demon Door * Eyes of a Killer - Twinblade's Camp Trader, Dropped by the Third Assassin, and Hook Coast Shop * The Balverine Slayer - Stolen from the house to the right at the top of the hill in Knothole Glade * The Guild of Zeroes - Witchwood Cullis Gate in a barrel. Also can be found in a house in the SW area of Bowerstone South * The Oakvale Raid - Stolen from the house next to the circular stone fences in east Oakvale * The Pale Balverine - Heroes' Guild Library * The Repentant Alchemist - Stolen from Bowerstone South Clothing Shop * The Sock Method - Oakvale shop, Witchwood Stones Demon Door, Bowerstone North Shop, and Hook Coast Shop * The Tailor's Tragedy - Stolen from a house in Bowerstone North * The Tale of Maxley - Heroes' Guild Bedroom * The Tale of Twinblade - Heroes' Guild Library * The Trials of Aarkan - Stolen from the second house away from the inn in west Oakvale * The Ugly Guide - Twinblade's Camp Trader, Knothole Glade Shop, and Hook Coast Shop * Windbreaker Rule Book - Oakvale shop, Twinblade's Camp Trader, and Hook Coast Shop * You Are Not a Bad Person - Darkwood Camp Trader, Oakvale shop, Bowerstone North shop, and Hook Coast shop. Also can be found in a house in the SW area of Bowerstone South. ; Silver Key : Give the teacher 25 books. Trivia * If you try to give the teacher the Book of Spells, he will refuse it and say "this isn't some potty school for wizards." This is a reference to Harry Potter. Category:Fable TLC Quests Category:Fable TLC Bronze Quests